twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Arash Navjeev
Known Information Arash ibn Qia'm ibn Hodja ibn Labib ibn Sallah, of The Navjeev. Sometimes known as "Arash the Bloodshot" or "The Bloodshot Archer." Arash was born, lived, and died as a free Saek nomad in the desert wastes of The Breach. From a young age he displayed sharp vision and a keen aptitude for the bow, prompting him to dedicate his life to the mastery of the Saek art of mounted combat archery. Of all the relationships he's shared, the strongest bond he ever had was with the horse he raised and trained himself. The two were often isolated for long periods of time, scouting for dangers ahead of the rest of the tribe. During this time, Arash would amuse himself with stories. After his death and return, Arash was astonished to discover life outside of the hellish desert to which he was accustomed. The lush forests and brightly-lit permanent settlements were completely alien to him, as were the other cultures of the world who enjoyed safety and luxuries he had never known. He remains vexed by the values and attitudes of non-Saek, but what bothers him the most is the common methods of archery used on Tear, which he believes to be vastly inferior to the Saek methods he practices. Arash’s overall attitude tends to be quite jovial and friendly, though he has a habit of fooling people with playful jokes. Storytelling remains one of his favorite pastimes, and he will bend the ear of anyone who allows him to start on one of his fanciful tales. Status Arash currently holds no pins of status. Allies Arash holds great respect for anyone capable of surviving the hellish environment of Breach, and thus tends to regard most Saek as a friend. * Zahirah – An old friend from their living days in Breach. Arash would visit Zahira regularly for her soothsaying advice, and the two tended to enable each other’s more mischievous inclinations. * Dumah – Any family to Zahirah is considered family to Arash. Dumah quickly learned to roll with Arash’s jokes, just as his fortunetelling cousin had. * Amon – One of the first Returned Saek to welcome Arash to Tear. An example that one need not give up their Saek identity to live among The Returned. * Laurel – As an established figure in local trade and politics, Arash considers Laurel to be an example of The Saek’s ability to adapt to new surroundings. Though he personally finds commerce to be distasteful business, he values having a trusted tribemate with those skills and inclinations. * Riada – Apart from her impeccable taste in stylish headwear, Arash respects Riada’s apparent ability to attract shenanigans with her mere presence. * Ali'grra – A shining example of Saek culture and tradition, a welcome sight in a foreign land. * Ghazal'ahmar – Arash is so excited to have a fellow practitioner of Saek style archery around that he hardly acknowledges how strange this half-fae can be. Enemies * Broom Obituaries * Rumors *Rumor has it Arash knows more than he will ever tell. *Rumor has it Arash has never even seen a horse. *Rumor has it that Arash speaks only the truth. *Arash is actually a horse, but a Fae was angry because they were in love with the same horse that Arash was in love with, and turned Arash into a human to eliminate the competition. *Rumor has it, his aim with a bow is perfect. If he misses, it’s because he wasn’t aiming at you. *Rumor has it, he has wares if you have coin. *Rumor has it that Arash once pooped in the desert and did not mark it with a rock. He regrets the mistake to this very day. *Rumor has it, Arash is a master herder of cats. *Rumor has it that he makes other objects scream, not just arrows. *Arash is V *Rumor has it that Arash's father was also called Arash. As was Arash's father's father. At least, that's what his father said." *Rumor has it that Arash is actually the ghost of a Returned, and he stalks the city silently at night trying to claim revenge for his first second death. Quotes * "That was not a bad shot. If you want to learn to do it correctly, come and see me sometime." * "Arash speaks only the truth." * "Please tell me somebody saw me do that just now." * "It is amazing, really! You have managed to do every single thing exactly wrong!" * "The Saek way is the right way." Character Inspirations * Historical Saracen and Mongolian mounted archers * Arabic storytelling tradition * Peddler - Disney's Aladdin * Nasreddin Hodja * M'aiq the Liar - Elder Scrolls * Sallah - Indiana Jones * Mordecai - Borderlands